Dead Flowers
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Summary: Daryl finds Beth and the two are forced to face the terrifying reality of no longer fearing the dead…but the living and the horrors they face as they fight to find a safe haven to call home. Bethyl, AU after Alone. Major Carol bashing. Daryl/Beth. Co – written with ChainsawLollipop. Rated M for sexual scenes and Dixon language. Not For Maggie fans.


Summary: Daryl finds Beth and the two are forced to face the terrifying reality of no longer fearing the dead…but the living and the horrors they face as they fight to find a safe haven to call home. Bethyl, AU after Alone. Major Carol bashing. Daryl/Beth. Co – written with ChainsawLollipop. Rated M for sexual scenes and Dixon language.

Dead Flowers

Chapter 1

* * *

Daryl had managed keep silent as he sat around a camp fire with Joe and the other men when he saw the car that had taken Beth pull up.

A dark haired man with cold flat grey eyes dragged out Beth and shoved her in front of Joe who looked at her in disdain.

"This is the only woman you could find?" He asked annoyed.

Beth looked terrified. Daryl wanted to grab her and run. He knew that would only get them both killed.

"Yeah, ain't too many unescorted women running around out there," the guy looked afraid of Joe.

"Well alright, she'll have to do." Joe said looking at Beth and then at Daryl.

"Seeing as you're new, you can have the honour of testing her out." He said smirking and Daryl nodded, keeping his face devoid; he dragged Beth into the tent.

* * *

"Sh..." Daryl said when they were inside the tent. "We're gonna get out of this. I don't know how yet."

"Are you gonna..." She was still scared but part of her was intrigued.

Daryl turned red then and swallowed slightly.

"No, I ain't gonna do that to ya, Beth." He said firmly.

She threw her arms around him. He closed his eyes then took her hands. He looked in her eyes.

"We have ta act like it though, I'll get us out of this just…play along"

Beth nodded in understanding, she trusted Daryl.

"I trust you, Daryl."

He nodded. It was stabbing him through the heart to have to do this.

"Fuck, git yer clothes off girl," he nodded to her. He didn't know if they'd come in or what they'd do if she wasn't naked.

She undressed.

"Oh fuck yeah, damn yer fuckin hot." He hated himself for saying those things to her like that. As she stripped, he took off his pants. Seeing her like that, naked, helpless was killing him. His face was red but he was getting hard.

"Get on yer fuckin' knees!" He snarled at her savagely and Beth quickly did so, she knew Daryl wouldn't hurt her but they had no choice if they wanted to stay alive.

Daryl moved behind her and stroked himself a few times before checking to see if Beth was wet for him and found to his shock, she was.

Beth gasped and sighed as she felt Daryl's fingers at her opening and as he plunged inside and grasped her hips, she was trying not to moan.

"Fuck yer a hot little slut, ya like that?" He was embarrassed, this is not how he would have wanted it.

Beth whimpered and he took a deep breath before slamming into her roughly.

Beth screamed in pleasure.

Daryl grunted as he pounded into her.

God but she felt good.

He could feel her body responding to his thrusts but he had to make it look good.

"Ya fuckin' little whore, yer mine I'll do what with ya!" He was shocked as she couldn't hold back her moan.

He leaned over and whispered softly.

"If I hurt ya, I'm sorry."

Her response shocked him.

"Mmm, Daryl fuck me," She whispered huskily.

Daryl nodded and fucked her harder as sweat started to glisten off their bodies and the tent was filled with their moans and Daryl's growls.

Beth felt herself tense.

She was going to orgasm.

He felt her twitching orgasm this was what he wanted, to feel her coming on his dick. He was almost there himself.

Beth exploded around him and he groaned.

He was coming now screaming.

"Oh yeah, my fuckin' little slut take it all." And she felt it filling her.

It was over. He looked at her.

There were things he wanted to say but now he couldn't find the words.

He kissed her like he'd been going to before he heard the dog.

Beth kissed him back tenderly and he cupped her face tenderly as Harley looked in on them.

"Can I share her?" He asked smirking.

Daryl knew he had to act fast.

He glared at him.

"Git the fuck I aint done with her yet," He continued kissing her.

Harley saw the look in Daryl's eyes.

"Ok jeez," he backed out slowly.

Beth watched him leave as Daryl turned her onto her back and kissed down her body and kissed her soft plumb breasts.

They were perfect.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He didn't want to let her go, knowing what they would do with her.

His head dipped between her legs and she moaned softly.

Daryl buried his face in between her legs, making Beth cry out in pleasure at the feeling of Daryl eating her out and clenched around him.

His tongue settled on her clit. He could feel how much she was enjoying this. Her little cries and moans made him hard as a rock again.

He felt her cum on his tongue and growled in pleasure before yanking Beth up and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

Beth melted in his arms, drowning in his kisses. She was terrified when the men took her but she knew Daryl would find her. She knew he wanted her the way she wanted him.

He put her on her back and spread her legs. He pushed inside her, growling as she wrapped her long sexy legs around him.

He thrusted into her and she moaned heavily as he started to move inside her and cupped her breasts in his hands and pinched the rosy nipples.

Beth whimpered.

He whispered in her ear.

"Ya feel so fuckin good ain't gonna let them touch ya," he said as he kissed her.

Beth nodded as tears swam down her face.

"You promise?"

He looked in her eyes.

"On my life," he kissed her tears. "I love ya girl."

She pulled him into her.

Daryl held her close and stroked her hair tenderly.

Harley came in then.

"Joe wants a go with her Dixon."

Beth looked terrified and it broke Daryl's heart.

"I promise." He whispered to her.

Beth nodded and watched as Daryl got dressed and went outside so Joe could come in and braced herself.

She trusted Daryl.

* * *

Daryl sat in the shadows as he saw Lengo into the tent, instead of Joe and lunged at him.

He fired his crossbow.

The bolt struck Len in the head. Beth screamed.

"Get dressed," he said to her quietly.

Beth nodded and quickly got dressed as they hurried from the tent and saw a herd of walkers swarm around the camp site and kept on running.

The screams of the men grew fainter as they ran.

Daryl held her hand tightly as they ran and saw a house up ahead.

He helped Beth inside and made sure it was clear.

It was clear.

He put his arms around her and held her

Beth took in deep breaths as he held her tightly and they sat in the living room quietly together and were safe for now.

Daryl didn't want to let go of her as he sat there thinking about what he did with her. His cheeks were burning.

He had raped her.

God, he was just like his old man.

It made him ill.

"Beth I…I'm." He couldn't get the words out. Tears rolled down his face.

But Beth knew and she touched his face. She kissed him, wiping away his tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She was hugging him tight. "What we did…I wanted to, wanted you."

She realized she needed to say it.

"I love you too, Daryl."

* * *

"How can ya love a man like me, I raped yer and called yer a whore and other shit." Daryl said ashamed of himself.

He loved Beth but god...when Maggie found out.

She would hate him.

She would think he was no better than the Governor.

She looked into his deep piercing blue eyes.

"Because I see all of you, everything you are and you see all of me. You said those things because you had to." She kissed him.

Daryl took a deep breath as Beth kissed him tenderly and he looked down at her for a minute.

"I thought I lost ya."

"I was scared I'd never see you again," They kissed. "Then I saw you," they kissed passionately.

"No." Daryl said quietly as Beth unbuckled his jeans.

"I want you to kiss me." She said softly.

He couldn't help himself. He kissed her passionately. He wanted her, like he wanted her before the noise at the door. She took his throbbing cock out of his pants.

Beth sighed softly and stroked his throbbing cock gently before guiding Daryl to lie down and he did so as he watched Beth take off her jeans and other clothing.

She then carefully took his cock into her mouth.

Daryl moaned softly.

"Beth…oh Beth."

She looked up at him hungrily as she worked him with her mouth.

She continued to suck him as he cupped her breasts and rolled the dusky nipples.

She was beautiful.

She moaned and he felt it on his throbbing cock. Her sweet mouth felt so good.

Daryl could feel his stomach tense up in pleasure.

"Cum for me." Beth whispered huskily.

He was so close. "Come on baby," she said. "Cum for me," He couldn't hold back anymore.

Daryl exploded and groaned her name as Beth released his cock.

"Beth I-I'm in love with ya,"

"Oh Daryl…I'm in love with you too,"

He kissed her and thanked whatever god that was still listening that he found her again.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and simply listened to his strong heartbeat.

Her man.

They fell asleep, there on the couch, holding each other.

* * *

Daryl woke up first. He didn't want to disturb his woman. His woman. That's what she was. His woman.

Daryl nuzzled her cheek.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Morning baby." Beth said kissing him tenderly.

Daryl smiled at her.

He kissed her, so happy that she was back with him, safe and in his arms like he'd been dreaming about.

Beth curled into him tightly.

He held her close as they both got dressed and started to search through the house for any supplies, they could find.

Beth found a few cans of hot dogs and tinned chicken.

"Look." She said to her man. "Meat you didn't have to catch," she giggled

He laughed; he found some jelly and was eating it with his fingers.

"Gross!" She said softly.

Looking right at her, he licked the jelly off of his fingers.

He was making her wet again.

Beth kept her face calm as she slyly licked some jelly with her fingers; she watched his eyes darken and groaned.

They both then heard a car pull up outside the house.

"What do we do?"

Beth was afraid. What if the rest of them didn't get killed by the herd? She clutched Daryl's hand tightly.

"C'mon, we'll go through the back door." He said quietly and Beth nodded.

They hurried to the back door.

"Stay behind me." He said to her softly.

He opened the door crossbow raised and ready.

He checked to see if the area was clear and let a deep breath before they ran to an abandoned black SUV and got in as Beth saw keys in the ignition and Daryl started to drive away.

She caught her breath.

"That was close," Beth said as she took his hand.

He kissed it and put it on his leg.

She smiled as they came across train tracks.

They both looked at each other.

* * *

He pulled along side them and stopped.

He looked at her, his eyes dark with desire.

Beth shivered and kissed him passionately.

He pulled her over into his lap.

She felt so safe in his arms.

She held him tightly.

"What do you think? Want to drive up the tracks, see where it goes?" he asked her in between kisses.

"Will this thing make it?" she asked him seriously.

He gave her a grin and stuck out his tongue.

"Lets find out."

Beth nodded and they cautiously drove up the road.

It was empty.

* * *

**Please Review and enjoy, folks x**


End file.
